Just the Three of Us
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: No matter who we meet, we are the original three, and it'll always be just us three. For we are the only ones who understand each other. SasSakNar
1. Outcasts

A/N: It's raining today, there's no internet, and my rough drafts of some of my stories are at my bros' place. So I'll be typing this story today. Although I won't be putting this up until after I update Wishful Thinking. XD Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I already have the final pairing decided. -listens to Brand New Morning by Mizuhashi Mai- Oh, and one more thing. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura do NOT live in Konoha and they do NOT live in a ninja village. Well, in this story anyway.

Disclaimer: I own no one. They all belong to the glorious Masashi Kishimoto. Bow before him! Nah, I'm kidding! But still, thank him for Naruto!

Chapter 1: Outcasts

Life is filled with twists and turns, obstacles that we must overcome. No one's life is perfect; no one is safe from the true reality. It is not until you suffer, that you gain true and absolute happiness.

---------------

Grey clouds blocked the rays of the sun, the grass damp, puddles scattered on the ground. Adults grunted as they attempted to free a cart that was stuck in the mud. Parents would scold children whenever they jumped around, getting filthy.

This was all watched though the eyes of a young boy. He sat alone on a swing, distanced from the others. Adults would occasionally glare at him, giving a scoff. Kids would copy their parents and avoid him, sticking out their tongues every so often.

He would glare back, hatred in his cerulean eyes. His blonde hair was soaked, along with his raggedy clothing. Tired of the sneers, he jumped down, his bare feet squishing the mud beneath him. Sending one last glare, he walked away.

------------------

Praises echoed through the halls, a crowd of people complimenting a young male teen. He didn't seem to care, but nodded his head and gave his thanks. They continued their chatting, laughs filling the air.

This was watched from a distance by a young boy. He poked his head around the doorway, a frown on his face. He seemed to be longing to be in there, but remained in that spot. No one seemed to notice him, like he wasn't even there.

He cast his head down, sadness in his onyx eyes. Blowing a strand of his raven hair away, he slunk away from the doorway. His feet were silent as he walked down the hallway, stopping in front of a door. Quietly sliding it open, he stepped inside and closed it. Grabbing a back pack and filling it with clothes, he gave one last glance and crept out the window.

----------------

The meadow was filled with young girls, picking flowers to their liking. They were specific about the type and color, not picking random ones. They wanted to compliment their main flower, which was their favorite. They smiled and laughed, their bouquets nearing completion.

This was watched from above by a young girl. Tear stains were on her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. Bruises were on her arms and legs, bandages wrapped around her hands and left ankle. Every so often a girl would look up and yell out, calling her ugly, pinky, or billboard brow, adding insult to injury.

More tears welled up in her light green eyes, dripping down her face once more. Her pink hair was a mess, blood matted in a few areas. Her lips were trembling, her entire body shivering. She froze when she heard footsteps by her door, relaxing when they passed by and faded.

Wiping away the tears, she went away from the window, grabbing a back pack hidden underneath her mattress. Listening to the floor, she heard nothing. Peeking out the door, she silently crept down the stairs and out the door, running as fast as she could into the forest nearby.

------------------

Running, running, running away from it all. Pants heard, the crunching of leaves and twigs. Wanting to escape, get away from it all. Collision, several grunts heard. Opening their eyes, they saw two others than themselves.

The boy with blonde hair and cerulean eyes, hated for having a demon inside him which killed many precious people.

The boy with raven hair and onyx eyes, ignored by his entire family, because his older brother was perfect in every way possible.

The girl with pink hair and light green eyes, bullied by the girls and abused by her parents for being a freak.

They were all outcasts, having no place where they belong. And now, they have finally met.

---------------

The sky was dark, the moon partially covered by the clouds. There was no breeze, the air still and cold. Crickets chirped while owls hooted, a small rustle in the bushes every once in a while.

The children were gathered around a small fire, their stomachs grumbling from hunger. None of them had remembered to bring food, and they were too exhausted to search. To try to distract them from their hunger, the girl tried to start a conversation.

"Well, since we'll be traveling together, maybe we should introduce ourselves." The boys stared at the fire, not bothering to reply. "I…guess I'll go first. My name's Sakura Haruno. What are your names?" She waited for a response, disappointed when there came none.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Her mood lightened slightly; relieved she's making some progress.

"Sasuke…Uchiha." A small smile hade its way on her lips, they're talking to her. At least, a little.

"All right, now we know our names."

"And that's all we need to know." She was surprised by Sasuke's comment, frowning again.

"Well, all right than." She stood up, grabbing her back pack while walking to a close tree, lying down while using her bag as a pillow. "Good night." As time passed, she dozed off.

Naruto and Sasuke were still awake, not quite trusting each other. But their eyes were drooping, sleep almost taking over. Looking over to Sakura, Naruto opened his mouth.

"I can see why she ran away. But why would you rich boy?" Sasuke glared at him, a scowl on his face.

"DON'T call me rich boy. And that's none of your business." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, standing up as he made his way to another tree, climbing up to a branch. Positioning himself so he wouldn't fall, he went to sleep. Deciding to do the same, Sasuke grabbed his back pack and went to a different tree, doing the same as Sakura. Shortly after, the two boys drifted off to sleep.

-----------------

A week passed, the trio traveling down a road. They rarely spoke, the only one being Sakura. She gave up though, thinking to herself. Out of the blue, she somewhat stunned them when they came across a fork in the road.

"I'll be going off on my own now. I'll be taking the left path since you guys decided to go right." They stared at her, a bewildered look on their faces.

"Are you dense? You're only a kid, like us. Not to mention a girl. Someone could easily kidnap or even kill you." She gave them a stern look, her voice losing its warmth.

"I won't travel with people who don't want me around." With that, she separated from them, going down the other road. They just stood there until she disappeared from view, looking at each other.

"Think we should go after her Sasuke?"

"If we don't, who knows what'll happen to her." Nodding in agreement, they ran off to catch up with her. They could hear some muffling up ahead, a few chuckles as well. As they got closer a group of men were seen encircled around something, Sakura's voice in the middle.

"Now, now little girl. You shouldn't be traveling all by yourself."

"Yeah, why don't you come with us?"

"No! Now let go of me!" The two hid behind a tree, unsure of what to do. The men were far taller than them, weapons in clear view. Headbands shown they were ninjas, but they didn't know what the strange symbol meant.

"Shoot! What are we gonna do now rich boy?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to think." Before Naruto retorted, they heard groans from the group, thuds as well. Peeking out from behind the tree, the men were seen laying on the ground unconscious, Sakura staring at someone.

It was another man, his face covered by a mask. A lone eye peeked out, his silver hair slightly messy. He crouched down and patted Sakura's head, closing his eye.

"There, all the bad men are…asleep. Now, what's a sweet little girl like you doing all alone in a place like this? Did you get separated from your family?"

Naruto and Sasuke dashed in front of Sakura, slapping his hand away from her. The two boys glared at him, a deep hatred of adults residing inside.

"Huh? W-What are you guys doing here?" The man looked at them, looking back at Sakura.

"Friends of yours?" She looked at him, furrowing her brows and turning around with a humph.

"No they're not! So I left them!" The two looked at her, a little saddened by her words.

"But…but Sakura…"

"No buts Naruto! You guys won't even talk to me! So don't even try to argue!" He shrank back, having never seen this side of her before. He thought she was shy and always afraid. But he never knew she had such a feisty temper hidden inside.

"Hmm, Sakura and Naruto. So, who'd you be than?" They froze, the stranger having heard their names. Sasuke whispered, calling them idiots for being so careless. "Hmm. A group of three kids. Age, looks like 6. Naruto has torn clothes and no shoes. Sakura is covered in bandages and has a few scars on her body. And the last one…hmm…" They stared at him, baffled by his behavior. They wondered what he was up to.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Runaways. You all ran away from home, didn't you?" They stopped in their tracks. "Looks like I'm right."

"So what if we did? It's not like anyone cares." All was silent, the stranger advancing towards them.

"Really? So you're saying your families wouldn't mind if I took you in?" They stared at him, the boys in doubt.

"We don't want your sympathy. We're fine on our own."

"Yeah, like Sasuke said. We don't want any stupid adults."

"Sasuke, Naruto." They turned to Sakura. "STOP BEING STUBBORN AND SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE!"

"My, my. This will be interesting."

----------------

The house was small, but it was fine for them. It was secluded from outsiders, only the four of them knowing the way. Naruto was given new clothes and shoes, but he still doubted the man. There was a garden in the back, filled with vegetables. There were also a few fruit trees, good enough to take off the branch and take a bite out of. There even seemed to be a path that led to a hot spring, where they took their baths separately by gender. It's only been a month, yet the kids still wouldn't open up.

"Kakashi!"

"Hmm? What is it Sakura?"

"Naruto and Sasuke are fighting again!" He sighed, closing his book and making his way outside. In the front the boys were rolling around, spitting insults at each other.

"Idiot!"

"Chicken head!"

"Retard!"

"Duck butt!" Sakura was lounging in the grass, watching with a bored expression. Kakashi sat beside her, reopening his book.

"How'd it start this time?"

"Naruto said tomatoes are disgusting."

"How's that bad?"

"Turns out Sasuke loves tomatoes. Who knew?" He patted her head, earning a small giggle. He was able to get a little close to her, but she still did withdraw from them sometimes. The only thing he got from the boys was a rivalry. They competed over everything. Who are the fastest and the most, who can stay in the hot springs the longest, who can keep spinning without collapsing or barfing, the list went on.

"This rivalry might be a good thing."

"How Kakashi?"

"You really want to take care of yourselves without help from any adults?"

"Yeah?"

"All right than. I'll teach you three the way of the shinobi."

------------------

Practice, training, control, strength, protection. Kakashi was a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. He just chose to live outside his village in solitude. Until he ran into the trio of runaways. They each had their own strengths; they just didn't realize it yet. With the right teachers, they could reach their potential. For now, he would teach them the basics.

"Argh! I can't stand these clones!" They were in the back, practicing the kage bunshin jutsu. Sasuke and Sakura had successfully created three, while Naruto only made one…that looked absolutely pathetic. "I hate it I hate it I hate it!"

"Calm down Naruto. This is what practice is for. Practice makes perfect."

"Easy for you to say Sakura, you have three! It's no fair…" Kakashi appeared with a few bento boxes, passing one to each child as he kept one for himself. Naruto's stomach grumbling, he grinned and chowed down.

"Don't eat too fast! You'll choke!"

"He's an idiot. He'll never learn."

"Watch it Sasuke! Or I'll wipe the floor with ya!" As he resumed his eating, a piece of food got lodged in his throat, his face turning blue. Alarmed, Sakura poured some water from her bottle into his mouth; Naruto soon breathing again after swallowing.

"Didn't I warn you to slow down?"

"Hehe…unh, thanks Sakura." Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of his onigiri. Kakashi just chuckled, vanishing so he could eat in private.

Naruto was starting to loosen up, warming up to Sakura and no longer ignoring her. He'd start fights with Sasuke, like a sibling rivalry. He'd play pranks on Kakashi, Sakura joining in sometimes. As a result Naruto couldn't eat dinner, and Sakura couldn't have a relaxing bath. This was his way of opening up, and a way of saying thank you.

--------------

Bedtime, a time that's either looked forward to, or the most difficult part of the day. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were tired out, dressed in their night yukatas. As for Naruto, he was brimming with energy, talking nonstop. Kakashi was doing all he could to calm him down, but failed miserably.

"Naruto…shut up already."

"Kakashi…would you please build another room or two? That way we can ALL get some sleep?"

Since Kakashi intentionally lived alone, he had only one bedroom. The living room was too crowded and messy, so all four slept in the same room on the spare futons he fortunately kept.

"I'll think about it Sakura…"

"Come on you guys! Let's go train! I feel like I can run several laps without a sweat!"

"That's a good idea…go run laps…we'll catch up…"

"All right!" His footsteps were heard running down the hall, the door slammed opened and closed. Everyone sighed of relief, peace and quiet at last.

"Finally…that idiot's gone…"

"Kakashi…tomorrow, buy some wood and nails…I can't take this much longer…"

"All right, all right. I'll go into town tomorrow." Time passed, the three fast asleep. The door was opened and closed again, shuffling heard coming towards the bedroom. Naruto's eyes drooped, a yawn escaping.

"Sleep…so tired…" He collapsed onto his futon, snuggling into the pillow. Soon after, he dozed off.

The next day Kakashi returned with two other men, pulling a cart full of supplies. The two men were shocked to see the trio of children, but didn't say a word.

The one with short black hair and green jumpsuit frightened the kids with his poses and super bushy eyebrows. The other man who was smoking a cigarette just shook his head, his hand going through his dark hair. After a couple of weeks, the house was slightly bigger, three bedrooms and another bathroom added. The two men left, but visited once in a while, curious of the children Kakashi took in.

A/N: Ow…my hands and my arms hurt…and my back…I'm gonna take a quick break and start typing the 2nd chapter, since I always put up Chapters 1 and 2 for new chapter stories. Consider yourselves lucky. Ow…


	2. The Village

A/N: Like I said, here's the next. And here comes the pain. TT Enjoy. –listens to Devil & Angel by…unknown at the moment, but from the anime DNAngel-

Disclaimer: I own no one. They all belong to the marvelous Masashi Kishimoto. Although I do own this story. Oh, and a certain part in this chapter is inspired by Brother Bear. You'll know it when you see it.

Chapter 2: The Village

A year passed, the children now 7. They improved slightly in their shinobi skills, although Naruto had a lot of catching up to do. Sakura was no longer shy or afraid, freely displaying her emotions to the three males whom she lived with. Naruto didn't pay much attention to Kakashi's instructions, pulling more pranks and looking forward to lunch and dinner. Sasuke opened up a little, talking about his family and the few rare happy moments he had. Other than that, he insulted Naruto daily and trained frequently.

The two men visited every so often, teasing Kakashi of how fatherhood was going. The man in green always competed with him like Naruto and Sasuke, him in the lead so far. The other man would just sit back and watch everything. Today was another of those days.

"Ha ha! Once again the power of youth was victorious!" The man in green struck a pose, an image of waves crashing appearing behind him. Kakashi only sighed while the trio twitched their eyes.

"Gai, you're scaring the kids again." He turned his head towards them, causing them to flinch. He laughed out loud, striking another pose.

"Check again Asuma, they're only amazed at how I easily beat their father figure. Maybe they'll want ME as their new dad!" Shivering, they all shook their heads, slowly inching towards the house. "Look! They're even getting ready to pack up!" Their faces pale, they ran inside screaming, locking the doors and bolting the windows, Gai suddenly sweating.

"Looks more like they're hiding from you." Kakashi joined Asuma, taking out his book.

"Sure does. Oh, and one more thing. I'm their teacher, NOT their father."

"Oh, and students live with their mentors? Is that normal?"

"He has you there Kakashi."

"Well, it's better they live here instead of the village. If they did live there, imagine how'd they be right now."

-----------------

Naruto peeked out the window, spying on the three older men. Sasuke and Sakura waited patiently behind him, Naruto sitting back down. He gave a thumbs up, the other two releasing the breath they've been holding in.

"Thank goodness! Who knows how we'd look if we lived with HIM." Their imagination ran wild, themselves wearing green spandex with a bowl hair cut in a freaky pose. Their eyes twitched, their skin turning even paler. They rubbed their arms, feeling goose bumps.

"My eyes…they burn…"

"Now I'm gonna have nightmares…"

"I look like…a loser…" They were broken out of their reverie when they heard a knock, Kakashi's voice on the other side.

"Okay now. Open the door. Don't worry; I'll make sure Gai doesn't try to kidnap any of you." Looking at each other, Naruto decided to unlock it himself. Twisting the doorknob, he opened the door, Kakashi looking down at him. "That's better. Hey, you feel like going on a trip?" Baffled, they leaned in, staring up at their teacher.

"What kind of trip Kakashi-sensei?"

"To my village. Do you want to see it?" The trio huddled together, their voices lowered so the adults wouldn't hear.

"Do you think there's more creepy people like…HIM?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to go. The girls will probably just pick on me for my hair and forehead."

"Don't worry Sakura; I'll make sure those girls keep their mouths shut! If not, Sasuke and I will make sure of it!"

"Naruto…boys don't beat up girls. And why'd you add me along?"

"Come on Sasuke! Sakura's our friend! And we help our friends, no matter what!"

"Well…all right, I'll go."

"Yeah!"

"Hn. Whatever."

------------------

Gai spoke nonstop as they traveled down the dirt road, talking of youth and more youth. Asuma ignored him while lighting up another cigarette, Kakashi distracting himself with his book. The kids were playing a game, Sasuke and Sakure slowly growing irritated.

"I spy with my little eye…something tall."

"Tree."

"Hey, you cheated!" Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes, the only thing Naruto spies being a tree. That's all he ever thought of.

"I spy with my little eye…something loud." Naruto checked the sky, spotting a crow.

"I know, I know! It's that crow!" Sasuke shook his head, Sakura giggling. Naruto snapped his fingers, looking around the forest they were in. Eventually a deer popped up. "Ooh! I bet it's that deer!"

"Naruto…deer are usually silent…" He fell on his face, Sakura shaking her head. Getting up, he looked around once more, suddenly getting the idea and glared at Sasuke with a scowl.

"Hey! I bet you were talkin' about me!"

"Actually, no." He fell again, shouting a what. Sasuke pointed ahead, Naruto averting his gaze to see it pointed at one person, Might Gai, who was still rambling on about youth.

"And that's how the power of youth helped me beat Kakashi at swimming 3 years ago!"

"All right, we've arrived at the village now. Oh, and did you say something Gai? I didn't quite catch it." His eyes burned with anger, the kids quietly snickering at his behavior.

"He acts just like a kid." Quieting down, they stared at the huge gate before them. It slowly opened, revealing the village hidden in the leaves. They stared in awe at is size, ninjas and civilians alike filling the streets. Compared to their village, Konoha was a mountain to their pebble.

They gaped at the buildings towering over them, a few civilians knocking into them due to the crowded streets. Sakura took hold of the boys' hands, not wanting to get separated from them. After several pushes the group squeezed out, relieved of the free space. The trio looked around for the men, spotting them over by a humongous tower-like building, the tallest in the entire village. Naruto's jaw dropped, Sakura releasing her grip to clasp her hands together, Sasuke widening his eyes.

"Ah-hah! There they are Kakashi, looks like they had a little trouble." Gai gave them a thumbs up, his teeth glinting. They only flinched, their eyes twitching again.

"Man, he'll always creep me out." Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads, scooting their way back to their teacher. Unfortunately, since their eyes were on Gai, none of them noticed the group of girls running towards them, the one in front bumping into Sakura. The other girls skidded to a stop, Sakura and the girl falling to the ground.

The girl had long dark violet hair, her dark eyes full of anger. Her violet dress had fresh dirt all over it, making her scowl.

"Watch where you're going you brat!" Sakura rubbed her knees, wincing once touching where she was now scraped. The girl didn't notice, only staring at two particular features. "Ugh, no wonder you knocked me over! Look at that huge forehead, and that disgusting pink hair! Did someone barf on you? Ha! You look like a sheepdog too, an UGLY sheepdog!"

"You're right Ami! Look, she's about to cry cuz she got a widdle scwape. Boo hoo!" Sakura bit her lower lip, closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling. It wasn't until she heard the two girls scream that she reopened them. Naruto and Sasuke were standing in front of her, their hands clenched into fists. In front of them, the girls were on the ground, their clothes even filthier with small rips.

"Hey, my mom just bought me this skirt!"

"Why you defending Miss Pinky the Sheepdog!?"

"Sakura is not a sheepdog! She's way prettier than you, you ogre! Right Sasuke!"

"Yeah, and pink looks nice on her. Besides, YOU should be apologizing to HER. You're nothing but a spoiled little brat with no sense of taste."

"Yeah, yeah! And she's smart too! And her forehead…hey…it's the same as mine and yours Sasuke. And that ugly girl's. Ha ha hah! Hey Sasuke, Sakura! These girls are blind too! Ha ha ha hah!" Sakura brought her hand to her mouth, hiding the small smile, also trying to stifle her giggles. Sasuke merely hned and smirked, Naruto laughing his head off while pointing at Ami and the pig-tailed brunette.

"Oh yeah! Well I'm…I…I'm telling on you!" With that she ran in the opposite direction, the other girls eventually following.

"You know, it's not nice to bully little girls." They pointed their heads up, Kakashi staring at them. He closed his eye, meaning he was smiling. "Good job on the way you handled things. Although, you could've done something a little less…harsh." He stooped down, reaching into his backpack and pulling out some alcohol and a bandage. Cleaning the small scrape, he wrapped her knee, knowing a simple band-aid would peel off. "Now than, you want to meet a strong ninja? Stronger than me?" Their eyes widened, Sakura forgetting about her small scrape, her eyes lighting up like the boys.

"Stronger than you Kakashi-sensei?" He nodded his head.

"Ooh! Ooh! Yeah, come on, take us! What does he look like? What's his name? How old is he?" Kakashi was about to answer, Gai interrupting him.

"He's not as youthful as he used to be, but he's still filled with the power of the will of fire!"

"The will…of fire?"

-----------------

The trio was hidden behind Kakashi, peeking out at an old man in the desk before them. He wore a red and white robe with an umbrella like hat, shading his face from the sun.

They were curious as to who he was. Was he the strong ninja Kakashi and Gai spoke of? Gai did mention he wasn't as young as he used to be, but this man seemed so…frail. Too weak to be the supposed strongest ninja in the entire village.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you lie to us?"

"Hmm? Of course not Naruto. This is the Hokage, the strongest ninja in the Leaf Village."

"Ho…kage? What's that?" The old man coughed lightly, gaining the young children's attention.

"The Hokage is a ninja carefully chosen out of many possible candidates who will lead the village and make sure the village itself and those who live within remain safe from harm. There are also other kages, such as the Kazekage of the Land of Sand and the Mizukage of the Land of Water. I am the kage, the Hokage, of the Land of Fire." Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads in understanding, while Naruto appeared to be dizzy.

"So, you're saying you're the leader of this village?" He chuckled at Sakura, giving a smile and nodding his head. He then turned his gaze to Kakashi, who stared back.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Accompany Asuma and Gai around the village. I'll meet up with you later." They were pushed out of the room before they could reply, Kakashi and the Hokage having the room to themselves.

"So, these are the three disciples you decided to take in. Very peculiar. Have you discovered their surnames? Or what village they originated from?"

"Unfortunately, no. They're pretty hard to crack. But my guess is that their village might be shinobiless, since this is all new to them. Then again, they could be spies. But like I said, it's only a guess."

"We'll have to wait and see, won't we Kakashi?"

-----------------

Asuma and Gai led the trio through the village, Asuma keeping it simple while Gai added in youthfulness.

"Over there is where you can have beans and sweets, along with some tea."

"It revitalizes your body with energy and brings the youth out of you!"

"And over here is a shop for adults only, so avoid that area at all costs."

"It'll drain away your youth!"

"Up ahead is-" It continued on that way, the boys halfway paying attention while Sakura's mind drifted off. The words the village girls said rang through her head, tears welling up without her noticing. The two boys did though, having an idea why. Naruto lightly punched his left hand, a grin taking up his face. He dug through his pockets until he chuckled, taking out a small string with a ruby tied to it. Sasuke smiled as well, digging through his backpack until he pulled out a red ribbon.

"Hey Sakura! Close your eyes, we got a surprise for ya!" The two men stopped, turning to see the children. They smiled as they watched the boys take turns putting on their gifts. Sakura gasped when she opened her eyes.

"But…Naruto, you said this was your mother's."

"Well, she told me before she died to give it to a pretty girl I liked." She lightly blushed, her eyes catching her reflection in a window. Her hands wandered to the ribbon holding back her bangs, caressing the soft material. She heard Sasuke cough, his head turned away.

"My grandma gave it to me, but I never liked red that much. It looks a lot better on you anyway." Gai was about to speak, Asuma covering his mouth, shaking his head. Sakura hugged both of the boys, neither of them protesting.

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

"No problem Sakura!"

"Whatever…" The boys' faces were a dark shade of red; Naruto grinning ear to ear and Sasuke trying to hold his stoic face.

---------------

The group took a little break, deciding to eat at a stand called Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was pigging out on the BBQ beef ramen, Sakura had manners and ate her chicken ramen with a steady pace, and Sasuke picked around at his miso ramen. Asuma and Gai didn't order any ramen, talking instead about adults subjects the children wouldn't understand until they were several years older.

"What do you supposed Kakashi and the Hokage are discussing?"

"Probably the kids. It is very unusual for a teacher to take on students at such a young age. Usually kids go to the academy to learn all the rules, jutsus, go through several tests, and other things to see if they're worthy enough to be a ninja. Once that is done-"

"Asuma-san, what is this academy? A school for ninjas?" Asuma looked at the young girl, her bowl half eaten. He averted his eyes while he scratched his head.

"Well, yes. Why do you ask?" She shrugged her shoulders, staring at her bowl.

"Just wondering how someone becomes a ninja I guess." He chuckled at her response, ruffling her hair. There was a puff of smoke behind Asuma, the trio calling out Kakashi's name.

"Hmm, I see you've been eating the infamous Ichiraku ramen."

"Yeah, it's delicious Kakashi-sensei!" He ushered them to finish their meal, saying he was going to show them something very special. When they arrived, they awed at the craftsmanship done to the mountains before them.

"Wow, who did all this Kakashi-sensei?"

"The proud civilians and ninja of Konoha."

"Who are those people carved in the mountains?"

"The four Hokages. The Hokage you met is the third."

"Where's the fourth than?"

"He sacrificed his life to save the village years ago."

"Wow, I wanna be just like him, only alive!"

A/N: Oww…pain…ack…sorry Naruto fans, but I'm gonna be updating a Sonic fanfic next. ; But I'll be putting up a Naruto/Sakura one-shot called More Than Friends after that, so don't worry. Well, time for a break. Ow…


	3. Other Children

A/N: I bet some of you are wondering why I haven't updated Dream Girl yet. Well, it's because I haven't written a rough draft of it yet. I'm still writing in my second notebook, and chapters 5 and 6 are located in my 3rd notebook for ALL of my Naruto fics. So…sorry. Just try to be patient please. Thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no one. Nada, zip. Only this story, that is all.

* * *

Chapter 3: Other Children

* * *

The months went by, another year passing. The trio came to the village more often, attending the Academy every once in a while. On the first day, Sasuke was crowded by girls while everyone made fun of Sakura's forehead and hair color. Ever since than, Naruto played pranks on those who teased her while Sasuke shot down all the girls who bullied her as well. They were always together, never alone for a moment. When they stayed overnight, they stayed at either Asuma's or Guy's, usually Asuma's since Guy always had them work out early in the morning and late at night, including talking nonstop about youth.

They were visiting the village again, there being a festival the next day. Naruto and Sakura were brimming with excitement while Sasuke was smiling at them and Kakashi chuckling. Naruto and Sakura waved at the current gate ninja, heading to the Hokage's tower to pay a visit. In Sakura's right hand was a handkerchief holding a bento, sweets inside. She smiled with joy as she remembered the reactions on Naruto's and Kakashi's faces. Sasuke didn't get one; she already knew he didn't like sweets.

"Here we are." They stood before the door of the Hokage's office, Kakashi knocking for entry.

"Come in." They went inside, the Hokage signing paperwork. He smiled once he saw the children, gesturing them to come closer. Naruto grinned and nudged Sakura with his elbow, jerking his head towards the Hokage. She blushed while nodding, shyly stepping forward and holding out the bento.

"I-I made these for you. I hope you l-like them." He chuckled while gently receiving the gift, patting her head.

"Thank you very much Sakura. I'm sure I'll enjoy these very much." She beamed at him while giving a hug, returning to her friends' sides.

Kakashi ushered them away, letting them off to play and explore the village. He would update the Hokage on their training, them getting closer and closer to being able to take care of themselves. In his opinion, it was up to them if they wanted to be shinobi of his village, or be free to travel the country of their own free will.

Although there was a high chance of the trio separating in the future to become stronger. There is so much they could learn on one place. Someday, they'd find the ideal tutors that could bring out the talents inside. Until that day, he'd watch over them. The trio who entered his life.

* * *

The trio wandered through the streets, greeting passing villagers as they headed to their favorite spot. Other children came to this place, but didn't bother them due to their appearance and behavior. Only a few dared to approach them, eventually running away once the trio looked at him or her. It always left the three of them wondering if the village was full of strange people like Guy, which frightened them.

Sakura sat beneath her namesake, Naruto on her left and Sasuke on her right. The petals fluttered down, some landing in their hair. Sakura paid no mind while the boys brushed them out, even more landing in their hair. She giggled at them, shaking her head when even more fluttered down.

The boys only smiled at her, averting their eyes to the flowers above. They loved this tree; it had a calming effect to them. They were always sad when all of the petals were gone, but brightened up when they knew they'd grow back next spring. Without realizing it, their eyes were back on Sakura herself, eyes softening at once.

* * *

Several kids watched from the nearby playground, curious to why the three of them disclosed themselves. A boy with short messy brown hair squinted his eyes, yelping when he slipped down the slide on his back. Two other boys laughed at him, one with a ponytail and the other chubby. A girl with pale eyes rushed forward, the only one worried.

"Are you okay Kiba?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Hinata, thanks." She smiled at him as he stood up, dusting off his shirt. He turned his head back to the tree, grunting and muttering. "Why don't those two ever leave that girl alone? It's not like she's a china doll." A blonde girl slapped the back of his head, giving a humph.

"Hello! Did you forget! Everyone, including you, made fun of her! And thanks to kids like you, Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't let me try to be friends with her!" He tried to ignore her, so she grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him away from where he could see the tree.

"Hey! Ino, stop!"

"Why should I?"

"I'm trying to figure out why they're glued to her!"

"They're best friends." The two kids shrieked, holding their hearts as they breathed heavily. A boy with sunglasses stepped out of the shadows, seemingly looking at a bug. "They've always been together because of their loneliness from their old home. They don't include us because we are not one of them." Ino and Kiba looked at each other, not quite believing him.

"Yeeeah…suuure. You're right Shino."

"So, you psychic or somefin'?" He held out his hand, a beetle landing on his finger.

"I have my…sources." The two shivered, slowly scooting away from the boy.

"Man that kid creeps me out."

"I heard that."

* * *

A ball rolled over underneath the tree, softly tapping Sakura's shoe. There was no response, her fast asleep. Naruto and Sasuke however, were wide awake. They tensed up; their eyes following the path the ball took. A young boy was jogging up to them, flinching once he got close enough to reveal his bushy eyebrows. He stooped over, catching his breath. He laughed while smiling nervously, scratching his head.

"Sorry to bother you, I'm just here…to…get…" His eyes were frozen upon Sakura's face, his cheeks a tinge of pink. He crouched down, retrieving the ball, his eyes still on Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto noticed this, looking each other in the eye, nodding at the same time. Naruto embraced Sakura gently while Sasuke stood up, leering at the boy. He nudged his head, walking away with his hands in his pockets. Confused, the boy looked at Sakura once more, eventually following Sasuke. Children close by gaped, hiding behind bushes and trees, feeling sorry for the poor unfortunate soul who wandered too close to the precious pink haired princess. Sasuke suddenly stopped, the boy almost walking into him. "Uhm, excuse me. May I ask why you have led me here?" Sasuke quickly turned his head, his eyes harsh and cold. The boy froze, unknowingly shivering at his presence.

"Stay away from Sakura." The boy didn't understand at first, finally getting the idea.

"Sakura? Do you mean that pretty, blossom hai-"

"I said stay away from her!" His mouth went dry, it becoming difficult to breathe. Sasuke walked up to him, glaring with a scowl. Offended, the boy curled his fists and glared back.

"And why should I listen to you little boy." The girls who were watching started screaming.

* * *

Naruto stared in the direction Sasuke went off to, holding Sakura close to him. He didn't like the look in the boy's eyes when he looked at Sakura. He didn't know why, but it just irked him, and he knew Sasuke felt the same way. His eyes strayed down to the girl in his arms, a warm smile on his face. Her face was calm and peaceful, signs of her sadness and pain gone. This was how it was supposed to be. No frowns or tears, but a gentle smile and soft eyes. A stray petal landed on her nose, brows furrowing. Chuckling quietly, he proceeded to brush it off.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Sakura jumped away from him, hand over her heart. Naruto was standing, eyes hard with his mouth set in a grim expression. Sakura looked up at him, noticing the familiar face.

"Naruto is it…" He nodded his head, sighing as he watched her run off to the source of the scream. He followed suit, spotting Sasuke beating the boy on the ground, the boy's nose broken with bruises forming as blood splattered from his mouth.

"Someone's gotta stop him!"

"I'm scared Nami!"

"Sasuke! Stop it!" His fist stopped a few centimeters away from the boy's face, Sakura walking over with anger. She instantly slapped Sasuke, helping the boy to his feet. Sasuke and Naruto were surprised when she glared at them. "What's wrong with you! He didn't do anything!"

"Sakura, we're just trying to-"

"Protect me? Seems to me the bullies around here are you and Naruto!" They drooped their heads in shame, feeling her outrage. "Now, are you okay? I'm really sorry, but sometimes they're a bit overprotective." The boy smiled at her, kids wincing up at his banged up face. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital. Uhm…unh…"

"My name is rock Lee." At least he could talk properly.

Sakura gently held Lee's hand, making sure he didn't bump into anyone on their way to the hospital. His face was a scarlet red, blushing at the contact with her skin. He daydreamed of possible futures, although being a bit TOO optimistic. Then thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke stealing her away from him made his blood boil, fire in his eyes. He flinched, reminded of the pain Sasuke brought upon him.

Sakura noticed, spotting a bench with less people walking through. She sat down there, helping Lee so he wouldn't hurt as much. She said nothing at first, watching the birds twirl in the sky. Letting out a sigh, she turned to him.

"Hey Lee."

"Oh! Yes Sakura?"

"I'm sorry about what Sasuke did to you, and Naruto's behavior. But please don't blame them. Ever since we first met two years ago, we understood each other perfectly. Our pain, sadness, sorrow, and other things. Truth is it's hard for us to open up to other people. They think they know us, but all they see is our exterior. Boys think Sasuke is mister mopey while girls think he's cool and awesome, typical crushes. With Naruto, he's thought of as a prankster by everyone. As for me, I'm a freak and girls absolutely loathe me."

"You are not such a thing! You are still young, having yet to fully bloom into a cherry blossom!" She smiled at him, sliding off the bench while helping Lee.

"Come on, let's get you bandaged up. Oh, and Lee?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Please don't do anything that'll get you hurt."

"Roger! Unh, I mean, I promise!"

* * *

Lee and Sakura walked around the village, Lee covered in bandages and bruises. Every time he winced she would apologize, him blushing and saying it was okay. Kakashi was behind them, having bumped into Sakura at the hospital. He was more than shocked to see her without her 'bodyguards'. He kept an eye out for them, wondering where the two boys were.

"Hmph. You've gotten yourself into another pointless fight. And from your appearance, you lost." Two kids stood before them, the same age as Lee. The boy had his long dark brown hair in a loose ponytail, his pale eyes penetrating their thoughts. The girl beside him had her hair in buns, her hazel eyes rolling.

"Who was it this time? Kenji? Yuu? Watari?" Lee groaned, his eyes set on the boy.

"Someday, I'll prove to you that I can be a splendid ninja! Just you wait Neji!" He scoffed, a smug smirk on his face.

"That day will never come."

"Why you…Tenten, you believe in me, don't you?"

"Uh…get back to me on that." Lee drooped over, tears streaming down his face.

"Life is so cruel!"

"Don't worry Lee. I know you'll be a great ninja." Lee brightened up, his eyes sparkling while holding her hands.

"You really think so!?"

"Uh…yeah…" He leaped into the air with joy, shivers going up his spine, once landing on his feet, collapsing onto the ground.

"How pathetic. Only a pink haired freak would think such nonsense." Without warning, Neji fell to the ground, a foot mark on his left cheek, holding his left arm.

"Don't you ever!"

"Call Sakura a freak!"

* * *

The sky was clear, the stars twinkling above the quiet village. The moon reflected off the small lake, ripples coming from stones. Sasuke and Naruto were skipping stones, Sasuke winning their little game. Sakura was by the fire, roasting marshmallows while Kakashi was reading his book. After the run in with the two boys, Lee and Neji, Kakashi knew Naruto and Sasuke would need to cool off.

"I just can't stand guys like him!" Naruto threw another rock, landing with a splat. "Argh, he has no right to talk abut Sakura! Right Sasuke!"

"Hn." Unlike Naruto, his stone successfully skidded. Sakura quietly giggled, fingers caressing the necklace Naruto gave to her, her hair held by the same ribbon. Kakashi peeked over his book, grinning while laying his hand on her head.

"Don't worry, he cares. Besides, why else would he kick the Hyuga in the face?"

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Sakura only laughed, shrieking when her marshmallow caught on fire. She swung it about, sighing once the fire died down. Kakashi handed over chocolate and graham crackers, Sakura happily squishing the semi-burnt marshmallow. The boys took their usual spots beside her, Naruto yelling at his blazing marshmallow. Sasuke tried to hold back his laughter, failing what Sakura started imitating Kakashi. Kakashi coughed at the sight, wondering how his students saw him.

They were fast asleep, Sakura flat on her back with some hair in her face. The boys were on their sides, snuggled into Sakura. Without knowing it, their arms were wrapped possessively around her waits, daring anyone to take her away from them. Kakashi threw a blanket over them, questioning the position they were in.

"Hmm, could it be? No, they're too young for that…but still, there's their behavior around other boys…"

* * *

A/N: My baaaaaaaaack………..paaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiin…………..ooooooooooooowwwwwwwww……….


	4. A Team

A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update! I've been very busy lately. But here ya go! Enjoy! Oh, and did any of you guess it yet? -evil smirk-

--

Disclaimer: I own no one.

--

Chapter 4: A Team

--

Groans echoed through the halls, teachers sighing heavily. It was the day for team assignments, and most students didn't like the results. The girls glared at a certain pink haired preteen, the two boys sandwiching her glaring with extra venom. The other boys would roll their eyes, mumbling how it was obvious THEY would end up together.

Four years have passed, exams taking place. Everyone graduated, and was paired up with the most compatible teammates. And seeing how THEY were always together, able to read each others minds, and practically having a jonin leader already, it made things quite simple. Team 7 was made up of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

The girls were envious, wishing a horrible death on the pink haired one. Boys would just scoff, wondering what the two saw in the strange girl. Sure, she was cute. But her forehead was big, and her hair was pink, not to mention she was scrawny. And with each insult, another bruise was made on the boys from her protectors. It didn't stop their curiosity, spying on them whenever they could.

After spying for three months after their graduation, they got nothing. It was fall now, which meant the trio would go home in a month or so, not returning until it was spring. They needed a plan, or maybe a miracle.

"Heeheehee! Sakura just loves going to these hot springs, huh Sasuke?"

"Sure. But it's dumb."

"Huh? Why?"

"They're separated, remember? So we can't help her." Naruto and Sasuke dipped into the spring, unaware they had company. "Hn. Those girls better not do anything to her."

"You got that right."

Seeing this as their chance, they scooted closer, making sure to remain hidden. An opportunity like this was once in a lifetime, and they were not going to screw it up.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Remember when we all first met?" He nodded. "Heh, we didn't' trust each other at all, and Sakura was always sad. If it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei, who knows how we'd be right now." Kiba raised a brow, they didn't get along?

"I guess. Heh. And it's easy to see Sakura's the favorite."

"No way! I'm the favorite!" The hidden boys shook their heads.

"Idiot. You're too loud and annoying. Besides, Kakashi always treats her nicely while we protect her of our own free will."

"Oh yeah, that's right." The boys were starting to see how much an idiot Naruto truly was. "Heh, it's too bad you don't like sweets. Sakura's treats are awesome!" That was new, Sakura could cook.

"Hn."

"Tomato lover." That got everyone's attention, soon followed by Naruto's flailing, whom Sasuke was holding under the water. Eventually he let him go, Naruto sputtering water and gasping for air. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

"Hn. At least I don't breathe ramen." This was useless. All they were doing were fighting, hearing nothing about Sakura.

"Hey! You two better not be fighting over there!"

"Unh! N-No Sakura! We're just playing around, right Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"You better not be lying, or I'm not making dinner!"

"Sakura…" Nope. Nothing charming, just more yelling.

"Naruto."

"Huh? What Sasuke?"

"It's my turn."

"Huh?...NO WAY! WE ARE NOT HAVING CURRY! NO! NO WAY!"

--

On the other side of the wall Sakura giggled, shaking her head as Naruto complained about Sasuke's choice of dinner. With a contented sigh, she laid back against the stone, her mind free of thoughts.

"I hope there aren't very many people, it's hard to hear you talk sometimes."

"I-I'm sorry."

Hey! That's the way you are! Chin up!" Sakura's body became tense, having a mental break down.

"Oh no, what do I do? I always make sure to come here when the girls are busy or gone." She ducked underwater, two pairs of feet seen entering. She couldn't see the faces, her eyes starting to burn. Soon she couldn't hold it, her lungs needing air. She bursted out of the water, breathing in precious oxygen. The two other girls stared at her with wide eyes, surprised she was hiding in the water.

"Wow…didn't even know you were here." Sakura kept her guard up, prepping herself to run to the locker room.

"P-Please, join us. W-We're not like the others." Sakura slowly nodded, making sure to keep her distance from the two. It was a couple of her classmates, Ino and Hinata. True, they never did anything to her. But now, she was all by herself with no one to save her.

"Ha ha! Don't worry, we don't bite. Truth is, I myself wanted to be friends for a while, and so did Hinata here. Oh, my name's Ino, in case you forgot."

"Oh, you two. You like Sasuke, and you like Naruto."

"Oh! H-How did you know?" Hinata's face was growing redder by the second, Sakura smiling and quietly laughing.

"I see you sneaking glances at him in class, it's pretty obvious." Hinata was soon twiddling her fingers, Ino laughing along with Sakura.

--

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the streets, villagers whispering as they passed by. Sakura wasn't with them. Instead, she asked to hang out with two other girls, so they could get to know each other better. It wasn't that she wanted some space, but friends of the same gender. There were a limited number of things girls could do with boys, and vice versa. Now she had the chance to do things she never got to do when she stilled lived in her old hometown. Not wanting to upset her, they eventually gave in.

"This sucks. Right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I mean, we always protect her and make sure no one hurts her."

"Hn."

"And now these two girls steal her away from us!"

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say!?"

"You do realize a group of boys have been spying and following us ever since we were at the hot springs, don't you." He was quiet. "Come out, I don't have time for this." Reluctantly, the group of boys came out of hiding. A few were from their class, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

"Man, this sucks. How'd you know we were there?"

"Some of you need to learn to conceal your chakra."

"Man, I knew this would be troublesome."

"But Shikamaru, we still didn't find out." That caught Naruto's interest.

"Find out what? Where we buy our clothes?"

"Idiot. They don't care about our clothes."

"So, what do you guys want?"

"That girl, Sakura. What's so special about her that you guys are practically attached to her?" Kiba received two glares.

"Don't insult Sakura."

"Ever."

--

The market place was busy, mothers and daughters bustling with energy as they picked their food for dinner. Every now and than there would be a bachelor, used to shopping for himself. Within the crowd were Kakashi and Sakura, getting a week's worth of food. While shopping, Ino had surprised Sakura from behind with a hug, another time she saw Hinata who waved over to her. Kakashi noticed how she would react, satisfied as she was starting to come out of her cocoon.

"So Sakura, were those the two girls you've been playing with the past month?" She smiled while nodding her head, inspecting tomatoes. "That's good to know. Besides, there will come times when out team has to work with others. But, that won't be until there's a dangerous situation or when you' a chunin and higher."

"Chunin? Is that like a higher level?"

"Yes. Basically, there are candidates to be ninja, and those who are selected become genin. Then there's chunin, jonin, and the chosen."

"Chosen?" He patted her head, smiling behind his mask.

"I'll tell you another time. But right now, let's focus on finishing our task." They continued walking stand to stand, Sakura marking off the items on her list. Soon they were done, Kakashi carrying three bags while Sakura had one. They were in front of a door, yelling inside. With a gulp, Sakura slowly turned the knob.

"Now! Let's do 500 pull ups! And if you aren't able to complete that, 600 one arm push ups!" The apartment was in utter chaos, Guy having Naruto and Sasuke work until they drop. Joining them was Rock Lee, who was one of Guy's students. Shaking their heads, Kakashi and Sakura ignored the madness as they made their way to the kitchen. Luckily, they were unnoticed.

"445! 446! 447!"

"Man…where does he get all that energy…"

"That! Is the power of youth!"

"Hn…" They wouldn't show it, but Naruto and Sasuke were dead tired. And Lee had already finished the pull ups, starting to get ready for the one armed push ups.

"Naruto, Sasuke, is it all right if I may ask a question?"

"What…ever…" Naruto pulled himself up, having 5 more to go.

"How do you two see Sakura?" They looked at him strangely, baffled by his question.

"What do you…mean by…that?"

"Well, you always seem to be with her! But lately, she hasn't and you two have become very unyouthful!" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, having not noticed the change. Releasing the beams, they landed beside Lee.

"We don't know. She's our friend, how can we see her as anything else beside that?"

"Then why would you two kick Neji down those years ago?"

"Uhm…"

"Maybe we see her as a sister. That sounds reasonable." Lee beamed at him, doing his famous pose.

"Then is it all right if I ask her to be my girlfriend?" Lee cowered in fear as they towered over him, claiming he saw lightening bolts behind them.

"No." They spoke simultaneously. "You won't lay a finger on Sakura. You will not eat with her. You will not be alone with her. Nor do you ask her anything of the sort related to relationships. Ever." Lee sweated as he nervously laughed, his hands weakly waving in protest.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Yeah. You shouldn't have."

"Dinner's ready!" They immediately returned to normal, no longer talking at the same time, now racing to the dining room.

"Move Sasuke!"

"You first, idiot."

Lee stretched as they argued, Guy approaching him.

"Good job Lee!"

"Thank you Guy-sensei!" They did their pose, Naruto and Sasuke unfortunately the witnesses, now arguing ever more until they fell through the doorway. "Sensei! May I ask a question!"

"What is it Lee?"

"Naruto and Sasuke." He looked back, whispering into his ear. "Do they like Sakura?" Guy laughed, the four people in the dining room sighing.

"Of course they do! They treat her like a sister!"

"No! Not like that! I mean." He leaned in again. "I think they LIKE like her." Guy's face turned red, overloading with energy.

"The power of youth has finally awakened within them! Poor Lee, now you have rivals to compete for her love!" Streams of tears ran down their faces.

"I won't give up!"

"That's it Lee! Stay focused and you'll obtain the object of you affections!" Sakura's head poked out.

"If you're done…Lee's mother called for him to get home, and it's dinner time." Lee ran over to her, taking her hands within his.

"Don't worry Sakura! Someday, I'll make everyday a youthful one filled with smiles and laughter!"

"Unh…okay?" Lee cried in joy, a fist raised for success. However, Naruto and Sasuke peeked over, jaws dropping in anger. Once again, they acted and spoke simultaneously.

"WE TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA!"

"I'm sooooorrrrryyyyy!!" Lee was officially kicked out, by that he was kicked out literally by Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura just stood there, confused by the boys' behavior. Shrugging her shoulders, she returned to the dining room.

"C'mon! Let's eat guys!"

--

At the gate of the village, Sakura waved good bye to her new friends, promising to write letters every few days. Kakashi smiled at her while Naruto and Sasuke pouted, grumbling and mumbling. Done saying her farewells, she skipped to her protectors, a bright smile on her face. The two couldn't help but smile back. Ready to go, they walked away, heading straight to the place that they called home.

Halfway there, Naruto and Sasuke nodded to each other, stepping in front of Sakura.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Sakura." Naruto leaned in too close. "Why'd you ignore me and Sasuke?" Pushing him gently for space, she laughed.

"I wasn't ignoring you guys. It's just that I wanted to spend some time with girls for a while. Not that I have anything against you two!" She stuck her tongue out, giggling while she caught up to Kakashi, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to themselves. They watched her skip as she hummed; a strange look in their eyes. They drooped their heads, eyes still glued to her back.

"But Sakura…"

"You were supposed to…"

"Be ours alone." Once again, they spoke simultaneously. They recalled their talk, the night Lee had asked to date Sakura. It made them think, a lot. It made them wonder what they truly thought of her, but they did conclude one thing.

Sakura belonged to them and no one else. They would never allow anyone else to steal her from them. For now, they would stay with Kakashi. But one they were able to take care of themselves, all three of them would go off somewhere, together.

--

A/N: So, you like it? Better have, my back's hurting again. Argh…I need to find a way to avoid such pain. Well, I'll be typing Silence chapter 4 next!


	5. Farewell for Now

A/N: Like I promised, the 5th chapter of Just the Three of Us. If you're lost on how old they are, they are now 13 years old in this chapter. Enjoy! -listening to Jikan yo Tomare by AZU feat. SEAMO- Hee hee hee!

--

Disclaimer: I own no one. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

Chapter 5: Farewell for Now

--

The day was chilly, the wind blowing harshly making the leaves dance in air. The sun was gone, grey clouds hiding its presence. Four souls trudged through the weather, staying close to each other. Hoods hid their faces, the capes flapping behind them. The tall figure saw a hotel up ahead, urging the others to make a run for it.

The door was slammed open, the guests directing their attention to the entrance. Shivering, they entered after one of them closed the door. Removing their hoods, four different hair colors were shown, blonde, black, silver, and pink.

Slowly, the others returned to their previous activities, gathered around the fire. Sighing, Kakashi went to the front desk, getting two rooms. He and the boys would share one room, and Sakura would have one for herself. Naruto and Sasuke started to protest, Kakashi remind them that she was a developing girl, and they were growing boys. That said, they reluctantly agreed.

Sakura happily received her key, hopping up the stairs to her assigned room. They heard her sing "bath time" with each step, knowing exactly what she was about to do. Faces red, they slapped themselves and decided to gather around the fireplace like everyone else.

"Argh, I hate winter!"

"Hn. Be glad it didn't snow yet."

"That's the only good part! I wanna have a snowball fight!" Everyone stared at Naruto, slightly irritated. "Eh heh…"

"Hn. Idiot." Naruto leered at Sasuke, sticking out his tongue and pouting while rubbing his arms. Later in the day he stopped, eyes looking up the stairs. Kakashi was right, Sakura was starting to blossom into a pretty girl, which means they had to defend their treasure more than ever.

--

Naruto flexed his hand, gritting his teeth. He stared at the cards in Kakashi's hand, trying to decide which one to pick. Watching Kakashi's face, he saw his eye widen. Smirking, Naruto snatched the card and…got a joker.

"Ah! You tricked me!" Sasuke and Kakashi chuckled at his behavior, Naruto absolutely sucked at card games. They were in their room, sitting on one of the beds. So far, Kakashi had 2 cards, Sasuke 4, and Naruto, well, not a pretty sight. Whenever he went, he either picked a card he didn't have a match for, or the joker.

"Naruto, I can hear you from my room."

"Sorry Sakura!" Their rooms were next to each other, so she could hear every single whine and complaint. This meant that so could the other guests. So she had to warn him each time, so they wouldn't get kicked out for disturbance.

"Naruto, why don't you just give up?"

"No way Sasuke." After only a few minutes, Kakashi was free and Sasuke had only one card left. And seeing Naruto's changing face, he picked the right card. That only resulted with his yelling, thus Sakura slammed their door open.

"Keep. The. Noise. DOWN." She had on a mud mask, her hair in curlers. She did NOT look happy.

"S-sorry S-Sakura…" With a humph, she slammed their door shut, Naruto shaking in fear.

"You are such an idiot."

"Why I outta-"

"Don't you DARE Naruto!"

"Yes Sakura…"

"Now, that's better."

--

The weather outside had gotten worse, a blizzard forcing the small "family" to stay at the inn. Many gusts huddled by the tiny fire, trying to keep themselves warm. Cuddled under a blanket, they rubbed their hands as they started to go numb. Some people had frostbite, screeching when their black feet were revealed.

The inn was running low on rations, hoping the blizzard would break soon. Food came in smaller servings, to prolong until it was all gone.

Everyone jumped as the door slammed open, three figures quickly stepping in and forcing the door closed. They shook off the snow, taking off their cloaks as they argued amongst themselves. There were 2 men and 1 woman.

One man had long white hair in a ponytail, almost to the ground, his clothing very flamboyant. The other man had pale skin and snake-like eyes, long black hair covering his face, his attire a simple white with violet. The woman had her blonde hair in two tails, her hazel eyes piercing the men, having a jacket and pants.

At this, Kakashi gave a small wave to the three. Catching the greeting, they waved back, particularly staring at the 3 teens within the blanket. The trio stared at the strange adults, wondering about their sensei's action, their question soon answered.

"So the rum's true than. You're taking care of 3 little brats."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call them brats."

"Kakashi-sensei, who are these guys? And why'd Grandma call us brats!?" Naruto was now nursing his head.

"The name's Tsunade you little twerp." Without any further interruptions, Kakashi cleared his voice.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, these are the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade."

--

The trio sat on Sakura's bed, Kakashi kicking the boys out to have an "adult" conversation. Naruto was throwing a fit, only calming down when Sakura threatened to bop him on the head. It worked every time. Although, Naruto was never the type to behave.

"Who the heck to they think they are, lounging in as if they're the strongest people in Japan!"

"Naruto…did you forget? Kakashi-sensei told us months ago, right Sasuke?" Naruto only pouted, mumbling that Kakashi didn't say anything, waiting for Sasuke to explain.

"Hn. The Sannin are legendary shinobi in the leaf village, possibly as strong at the Hokage, or even stronger. They earned the hermit status to freely roam wherever they please, which means they're not restricted to stay in their home village like most shinobi are." He looked over to Naruto, shaking his head when he saw the blank look. Sakura gave a sigh, deciding to make it easier to understand.

"Basically, they're so powerful they're like superheroes, going to whoever needs their help." At that, Naruto's eyes sparkled.

"Really? That's awesome! Too bad that they're jerks." Sasuke and Sakura sighed, shaking their heads. Naruto was surely an idiot, a disrespectful idiot. If the Sannin had heard that comment, he'd surely be dead, if he was lucky, in a hospital for a month or so. But that was Naruto, the idiot, while Sasuke had the skill, and Sakura had the intellect. And Naruto had…charisma.

"Naruto…"

"Hn. He's not worth it. Let's go have lunch." They stood up from the bed, Naruto off in his own world. It took him 5 minutes to realize they were gone.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

--

In the other room, Jiraiya was using all his strength to hold Tsunade back. Apparently, they heard Naruto's insult. She wanted to slap him into next week.

"Let me go Jiraiya! That brat is gonna pay!"

"Calm down Tsunade, he's just a kid." After several minutes of yelling and struggling she finally calmed down, continuing their discussion.

"So, you were saying Kakashi?" He cleared his throat, book put away. He straightened his back, the lazy look in his eye gone.

"Each of these three kids has unique traits and abilities, specializing in their own area. Naruto has plenty of stamina and chakra to spare, not to mention he comes up with the craziest ideas. Sasuke has skill and strength, studying his enemy before making the next move. Sakura, her mind is sharp and her chakra control is perfect, not wasting a move or time." He looked at them, seeing if they had questions. With the silence, he continued. "As for weaknesses, Naruto absolutely cannot do genjutsu, and doesn't think before he acts. Sasuke prefers to work alone and tends to get cocky. Sakura doesn't know many jutsu and isn't a very good fighter either." Again, he stopped. This time, the Sannin appeared to be deep in thought. At that, he inwardly smirked.

"Well Jiraiya, doesn't this sound familiar?"

"I suppose it does. And with the way Kakashi's staring, I think we all know what he means."

"I guess you want us to personally train the brats, don't you?" There was his oh so famous smile of his…kinda.

"Why, yes. Yes I do."

--

There was a loud crash, the guests jumping from their warm spots. One of them was screaming, hot cocoa on his pants. The noise continued, turning into stomps and yelling that grew closer. Eventually, the adult shinobi walked down the stairs, Tsunade coming up with every insult possible, Kakashi trying to persuade her to change her mind.

"Come on, it won't be-"

"NO!"

"She's a really-"

"NO!"

"It's only for-"

"I SAID NO!" She slammed her palm onto a table, emphasizing her no. Defeated, Kakashi joined his students, eying the hot cocoa with whip cream.

"Kakashi-sensei, why was Tsunade-sama so angry?" He patted Sakura's head, giving a sigh.

"I asked for something, and she said no."

"No to what?" This time he looked at all three of them.

"For them to be your senseis."

"WHAT!?" They abruptly stood, Naruto's jaw dropping, Sasuke's eyes wide, Sakura speechless.

"But…but YOU'RE our sensei!"

"Yes, but I can only teach you so much. The Sannin are far more compatible, and would have more luck unlocking your true potential." They just stared at him, unsure of how to reply. "Jiraiya and Orochimaru seem to be okay with it. But if Tsunade doesn't agree, they won't go against her."

"So…we'll still be your students?" He only shrugged his shoulders, taking out his favorite book.

"For now, yes. But the blizzard won't be breaking for a while, so she might change her mind." With that, they drank in silence.

--

Two more days passed, the blizzard getting weaker. But they still stayed, just to be on the safe side. The trio noticed how the Sannin's eyes would be watching, observing their movements. Naruto was very annoyed by it, making a face whenever he caught them. Sasuke just ignored them, giving them the cold shoulder. As for Sakura, she showed them complete respect, trying to make the boys apologize every time that they were rude. She was doing so right now, Naruto showing his chewed food and Sasuke sitting further away.

"I told you to knock that off!" She punched Naruto, who bit his tongue and threw Sasuke back to his former seat, hurting his back. "If you continue to act this way I swear once we're outta here no more ramen or tomatoes for a month!"

That caught the Sannin's ears, watching the facial expressions on the boys. Naruto was completely horrified, pleading for his ramen. Sasuke's eyes were wide, his face paler than a sheet of paper. Tsunade smirked at Sakura; she knew how to handle them well.

"All right, I've made my decision!" Tsunade stood up, a smug expression pointed namely at the boys. "I'm taking Sakura under my wing." The two boys dropped their jaws; Sakura was getting taken away from them. Before they could retort, the other two Sannin stood up and stared at the two boys.

"Well Orochimaru, I guess I'm stuck with this lil' guy."

"It seems so Jiraiya. Then I'm left with this strong boy here, hmm?" Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other. They did NOT like this one bit.

--

The sun peeked over the clouds, the air still. Snow fell off the branches off trees, birds chirping as they flew overhead. Seven particular people stood in front of the inn. It was time to say their farewells. Although they were reluctant to say it.

"It's not as if you're never going to see each other again."

"But Kakashi-sensei, we've…never been apart from each other like this before." Sakura was right.

"Yeah…this feels weird." Kakashi sighed, patting each teen's head.

"It's only for two years. Two years isn't going to kill you." To them, it felt like twenty.

"Come on already! We don't have all day!" Sighing, they all faced each other.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I'll be fine. I've heard the Tsunade-sama is the best medic-nin in Konoha and also a powerful woman. Jiraiya and Orochimaru are also powerful with their own skills, so PLEASE treat them with respect." Naruto eyed Jiraiya wearily.

"But Sakura, I caught him peeping whenever Grandma was taking a shower. Twice" A vein popped on both females.

"JIRAIYA YOU IDIOT!" The girls left, stomping away as their anger fumed. Jiraiya looked at Naruto while nursing his wound, than at Sasuke who was watching her face away.

"Better say your farewells. Two years is still a long time." At the, Naruto cupped his mouth.

"SAKURA!" Pausing, she turned. "GOOD-BYE!" Smiling at Naruto, she waited for Sasuke. He hesitated, instead reappearing in front of her and giving her a peck on her right cheek. He quickly disappeared, along with Orochimaru. Naruto saw this, pouting until he ran over to peck her on the other cheek with a huge grin, running back to Jiraiya. "SEE YA!"

--

A/N: Yeah, I made Orochimaru anti-evil. Yay for no evil! I didn't want Sasuke to become evil, nope. Hope you don't hate me for that.


	6. Catching Up

A/N: Okay! I'm sure by now you guys have noticed my little spike in updates? Inspiration rules! And than there was when I was lucky enough to put 2 updates in one day. Just depends on what I had planned for the story I was typing. I wonder how long it'll take me to type this one up. Let's see, right now it's 1:32 pm. At the end of the chapter, I'll put the end time. So ya know, I take breaks. Ha ha ha! In this chapter, the trio will be 15 years old! Well, enjoy! -listening to Anemone by Mai Nakahara-

-----

Disclaimer: I own no one. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

-----

Catching Up

-----

Thuds were heard ever so often, a sigh accompanying them. Sometimes there would be a clang, an item hitting the dirt. With that, there would be groans, footsteps walking over to pull out the kunai.

There were a group of people at the training grounds, a yawn coming from one of them. Another was munching on a bag of chips, sharing with his friend who laid beside him. One girl was trying to meditate, failing miserably. Two boys were fighting against a girl, who seemed to be distracted as she fended off their attacks. To another side were two other guys, one dodging as the other incessantly kept kicking, yelling with each punch. The girl who was practicing with her kunai stared blankly at everyone. They've forgotten the last time they all received a mission.

According to rumors, their village did receive letters for help, only to find out the problem was solved by someone else. Whenever the client was asked who they were helped by, the village got different answers. Some would say a perverted man with a hyperactive blonde. Others would say an intimidating man with a stoic boy. Everyone else said it was two women of different ages who had very hot tempers.

To put it simply, it was as if they were never needed. The only missions most shinobi were given were VERY low leveled. It was really making them restless. If this went on any longer, they were bound to snap.

"Ahh! I can't take this anymore!" Everyone paused in their activities, staring at the blonde, Ino. "I'm getting sick and tired of taking care of little kids who's whining over a little scratch! Sure, it's great and all it's rare for a ninja to get a serious injury, but come on already!" Gathering her courage, one of the other girls, Hinata, walked up to her and gently placed her hand on Ino's shoulder.

"W-Well…Think about it Ino. With s-so little missions, d-doesn't that mean the countries are coming into peace with one another?" Yes, it did sound nice at the moment. Peace. No more fighting. No pointless deaths. No one would have to suffer. Which brought up a revelation. There would no longer be a requirement for ninjas. None. They knew it would happen someday, but not so soon.

"Peace? Ha! Don't make me laugh. The reason we're stuck here is because of these jerks who are stealing all our missions!" Kiba had a point. Then was that fact that screamed in their faces, which had them all thinking again.

"You know, don't they sound familiar? The teens I mean. Remember the descriptions?" They looked at Lee, who actually said something smart, and not using the…WORD.

"A blonde who keeps rambling on and on about being the best, acts before thinking, and drools at the word ramen."

"Someone stoic who gives the cold shoulder and only answers in grunts, attacking his opponents with brutality."

"A girl who seems innocent and sweet at first, until they do or say something offensive, getting the daylights pounded out of them."

Their eyes widening, everyone struck their hand with their fist, speaking at the same time.

"**Team 7**!"

"Wow, didn't know we were so famous! Right Sasuke, Sakura?"

Slowly, the group turned, looking up into a tree to see three teenagers with blonde, black, and pink hair staring down at them with different expressions. A grin, a smirk, and a friendly smile.

-----

Shouts were a norm in the restaurant, one person always trying to talk over the noise, causing another person to talk louder, than another, and so on. This group in particular was trying to ignore those in the background, only paying attention to receive their food and drinks. They were at a large table, made up of two to fit the number of people, 12. Most of their attention was on the newcomers, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They looked so different, yet the same. Two years could really change someone.

"So, was it really you guys?" The trio blankly stared at them, having forgotten there were others.

"What do you mean by that?" Neji silently sighed, fixing his posture.

"What Kiba meant is was it you three who have been wandering across the land helping those in need?" Digesting the question, the three looked at each other, than back at the others.

"Uhm…we don't know what we've been doing. The three of us just met up in town today." The ninja were only more curious.

"Just met up? You guys were separated?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. Two years ago, we met the Sannin at an inn, and Kakashi-sensei convinced them to take us as their pupils for 2 years. Seeing the training period is over, they brought us back here to Konoha. We bumped into each other, and decided to look for you guys, that way we wouldn't have to repeat ourselves, knowing a few people would want to know how the three of us have been doing." They soaked it in, pondering on where to start. Then just as quickly, they froze as they came to a realization.

"THE SANNIN TOOK YOU GUYS AS THEIR PUPILS!?"

So much for it being a quiet homecoming.

-----

It took them a while, but they finally managed to get away from the…intruders. They should've stuck to Sasuke's idea. Lay low for a few days, THAN let their…well; SAKURA'S friends know they were back. She couldn't help but feel ashamed for forcing them to reveal themselves.

"Eh heh…sorry you two. I didn't know things would go so out of hand." Naruto just gave her a big grin while Sasuke ruffled her hair, making her pout at him. She fixed the ribbon, adjusting the necklace so it was in front of her on the chest instead of behind on her back. Falling onto her back, she gazed up at the stars, sighing at the softness of the grass. She felt her friends join her on each side, heart emanating off their bodies. "So, how have things been with you guys?"

"Hmph! Pervy sage always left me all by myself. Never giving advice or anything! All he did was spend all my money to buy sake and hang out with all these ladies that wear all these scanty clothes. It was terrible!" Sakura was cringing at the thought, Sasuke chuckling to himself. "That's not funny! Why don't you tell your part!?"

"Why should I?" Naruto only yelled, about to get up when Sakura tugged him back down.

"Sasuke, want me to tell mine first?" He shrugged, Sakura taking it as a yes. "Well, mine wasn't so good either really. Sure, I caught on quickly when it came to healing, although it took me a few tries at first. But when it came to fighting…" She shivered. "She was like a monster. She would keep attacking me without a single break, keeping at it until I collapsed from exhaustion."

"Wow…and I thought I had it bad…well! Your turn!" Sasuke merely rolled his eyes, but began speaking anyway.

"He would train me physically first to prepare me for the new technique he'd be teaching me. When he thought I was ready, he'd demonstrate how it was done, and have me do the same. Once he believes I knew it by heart, he'd repeat the process and start teaching me another technique." Naruto and Sakura were sitting up, staring at him.

"Lucky bastard…"

"I heard that you know. Idiot."

"Hey!"

"Knock it off you two. We haven't seen each other for years. So let's just…enjoy each other's company." Sticking out his tongue, Naruto laid back down, Sakura doing the same. The rest of the night, they just stared at the endless night sky.

-----

They've spent the next few weeks dodging the group, also avoiding those who were filled with envy. Each corner they turned at had more waiting, lunging at them, missing by a hair. As each day ticked by, they grew more and more irritated. When it went too far, as in men grabbing something VERY inappropriate…in a female's hot spring. The trio went straight to the Hokage, ready to rant when they were stunned to see Tsunade sitting in his place.

Sarutobi had gathered the Sannin to choose who would be his successor. When he told them the reason, the men instantly pushed Tsunade forward. Before she could argue with them, they interrupted her.

"_You know I'm too lazy for this paperwork, and I'm not exactly the most responsible person either. Who knows what kind of decisions I'd make."_

"_As for me I have no interest in such a position. Instead I wish to continue to travel while learning new techniques to add onto my arsenal."_

"_You've GOT to be kidding me."_

"_Nope! Orochimaru and I had long decided to leave you with the village while we, the men, get to go wherever we want without having you on our backs."_

With that, Tsunade was training to be the next Hokage. The ceremony would be coming within a week. Undeterred, the teens demanded they be released out of the village and allowed to return to where they once resided, the small cabin they had called home when they were still kids.

-----

Shadows became on with the walls, silently creeping deeper into the home. They crept closer to their goal, signaling each other as they came upon a closed door. Quietly, they opened it, grateful it didn't squeak. They snuck inside, eyes intent on a figure in a bed. Inching bit by bit, they were before the bed, nodding at each other. Ready to pounce, they jumped up-

Just to be caught in a net.

"What the!? Hey! No fair Kakashi-sensei!" The figure started laughing, sitting up in the bed as he eyed his former students.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A loudmouth, an ice cube, and a kitten."

"A…kitten?" He closed his eye.

"Yes. Kittens may look cute, but they can easily scratch your face off." The two were still yelling at him, Sasuke trying to figure out how to get out the net. About to cut a hole, Kakashi threw a kunai at a rope hidden in a corner, all three of them falling to the floor. "Now, shall we have lunch? I'm sure you're hungry from all that running around Konoha."

Naruto quickly forgot his rotten mood, jumping at the word lunch. Stomachs growling, Sasuke and Sakura blushed. It was as Kakashi said. They haven't had a chance to have a real meal, always being discovered after only a few bites.

"I hope you still have some ramen."

"Oh no you don't Naruto! I'm doing the cooking, so you wait with Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei! Uhm, you DO have groceries, right?" With a simple nod, she dragged them all out of the house. "Go train, I'll let you know when it's ready." That said, she slammed the door shut, the lock heard. Naruto started to mope, Sasuke shrugging and walking to the back. After a while, Naruto followed, hearing small mumbles of Sakura's threats through the door. Kakashi merely smiled underneath his mask.

"Just like old times."

-----

A/N: Sorry guys, no romance yet. BUT it should start in, let's say the NEXT chapter? -smirks- Hope you all enjoyed it! I hurt my back over it. Let's see…next is…the sequel to Glasses Fetish! I bet you who read/watch Bleach are cheering for joy right now, aren't you? Expect it to be up either later today, or tomorrow. Depends on my mood. Let's see, it is now 4:08 pm. And I took…4 breaks. Break time differs for each break. I just read a story at fanfiction, than continue writing when I finish that one story. Two of them were pretty long. One of them made me cry. –sniffles- Why did she have to die!? Err…excuse me…buh-bye for now…-continues sniffling- Unrequited love…


End file.
